TMBFFMIMC: The Final Showdown
by KTKomedy2813
Summary: Here it is. The final battle. The climax. The big one. The grand finale to put an end to all grand finales... or at least try to. The ultimate Good VS Evil battle begins... just as soon as the prologue in Chapter 1 gets us going. Rated T for some brutal violence and a grizzly death scene.


REAL KTKomedy2813: Hey, everybody, it's KTKomedy2813, and while I write my character equivilant KT to introduce and outroduce these fanfics, I'm gonna leave an exception here... especially because my KT character is usually specified for introducing cartoon crossover parody fanfics. Right now, though, I'm gonna introduce the first chapter of the final story in my first mega-saga... even though this is ironically the first chapter told in our story. So, without further ado, the Prologue to our Climax. (pause) Yeah, I'm doing this part first so you can guess as to what happened before this... and you'll get answers to that once we get to them.

* * *

**THE MIGHTY BARNYARD FAIRY FANRESCUE MISSION IN MIRACLE CITY  
****THE FINAL SHOWDOWN**

PROLOGUE

At the Suarezes' house, waiting 'til sunrise to get a ride back to Dimmsdale, Timmy, covered in a ton of bandages due to his injuries, was laying on the couch in the den, looking at the ceiling fan gloomly, having just been through the roughest week of his life, and sighed in grief. Frida, having noticed this while getting a glass of water, decided that she should try to comfort him in this time of dispair. She sat down next to Timmy, as Timmy looked up at her.

"Yeah?" the grief-stricken pink-hatted kid asked.

A pause.

"So..." Frida began, "Tough times, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Tortured into a date with Black Cuervo."

"Uh-huh."

"Beaten up to get your long-time friends to talk."

"Mm-hmm."

"Kidnapped by their evil counterparts because they think things should be their way."

Timmy simply nodded.

"Losing your fairies in a giant explosion."

Nothing of a response... until after a while, when Timmy looked down and sighed again. Then he sat up and placed his hands together.

"You should know... I've had my fairies because of this babysitter. While I enjoyed her suffering, I mean... more so than I might need to, I felt that if I wanted to keep my fairies, I had to keep her as my babysitter, just so I could keep them. But she wasn't the only thing I had to worry about. Once I knew about Da Rules, I took a few things into account: I had to keep people from knowing I had fairies. I had to keep the other fairies from taking them away from me whenever I did something wrong by doing something right to stop all this. Most importantly, though... I had to accept later in my life that I couldn't keep them forever, and that I had to give them up when the time came." He paused, as tears started to shed. "But even if I'd wished I could predict the future, I never would've predicted it would all end like this. I say that because, well, whenever I didn't have to just fix my wishes' mistakes or help other friends, I always got them captured and ended up having to save them before it was too late. It was never me alone who got captured by any nutcase or anti-fairy or dark villain or living toy without them to show up and give me a chance to make a wish for everything to return to normal, or something. I kept hearing lately that they wanted to get away from the typical formula and actually wanted someday to be the ones who went to save me when they couldn't grant any wishes or have any magic, period. But then, when I came along, I might've made things worse for them than they already were for them here. And now Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are gone, and..."

He couldn't go on, and placed his hands on his face, sobbing in grief. Frida scooted to him and placed her arm over his shoulder to comfort him.

"Aw, cheer up, dude. We all have to lose something we love sometime in our lives. "

Timmy stopped crying and looked at Frida, then asked, "What?"

"Yeah. I mean, everyone in our school lost Zebra Donkey because of his deadly allergy to bananas. And one of my sisters lost Senorita Fishface, and Manny tried to make it up secretly by replacing her with a hamster. Strangely, she still doesn't know the hamster's not really a fish."

A pregnant pause between the two.

"I don't think that helps with my situation too much."

"Yeah, I'm not much of a good cheerer-upper when it comes to people I've just met."

Another pause.

"But still, you have to accept that these things happen, and that nothing lasts forever, not even immortality."

Timmy looked at Frida for a bit, cheering up in that bit. "Yeah. Maybe you're right."

Frida then thought about her friend Manny, and thought to herself, _Speaking of "Nothing lasts forever," I wonder how Manny's holding up with the others._

At the Riveras' house... well, let's just say the situation was worse with Manny, Otis, Chum Chum, Mort, Bessie, Happy and Ben.

"**MANUEL PABLO GUTIERREZ O'BRIEN EQUIHUA RIVERA!**" shouted Rodolfo inside the house, "I can't believe you would disobey an instruction so deliberately!"

Inside, Rodolfo and Granpapi were angry at Manny for not listening to their order to take Frida home and stay in the Rivera household until they found Poof or it was daytime and they had to go to school, while Bessie and the others tried to defended him with the fact that he and they had to do the right thing.

Bessie objected, "But Mr. Rivera, it wasn't his fault!"

"Yeah," Chum Chum added, "If Manny hadn't gone out to find Poof before this town's villains, none of us would still be here right now!"

"That may be... but it doesn't excuse the fact that he snuck out against our wishes and nearly endangered you all," remarked Granpapi.

"Hey, it's better than doing nothing!"

A random guy outside exclaimed, "But it's not safer!"

Everyone paused for a moment.

Otis then said, "To be fair, that random citizen's got a point."

Happy looked at him in annoyance and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow."

"No, guys," Manny told the others, "They're right."

"WHAT?" Bessie, Chum Chum, Mort and Ben asked confused.

"Dad, Granpapi, I know what I did wasn't a good idea. Sure, it helped prevent an apocalypse as Bessie and Chum Chum said, but it didn't matter. I broke my promise, and it ended up killing three fairies, possibly causing turmoil for a poor kid, and getting all of you guys" He briefly gestured to Otis, Bessie, Chum Chum, Mort, Happy and Ben for a bit, "in trouble with me. But don't punish THEM for what transpired through this past day. I deserve the whole punishment."

Everyone paused. Rodolfo turned to the wall and took off his mask, sighing in regret. "Manny," he started, "when you got that belt, Papi and I hoped that you'd make decisions on what side you'd choose. But we also hoped that you would at least use your Tigre powers to listen to what you have to do at times like this." He paused. "Sadly, we should've known that not everything we say'd be followed that required you to stay out of this much trouble." He then turned back. "I guess it's probably best if you DIDN'T become El Tigre anymore."

Knowing he was more serious than before, Manny paused, then looked down in shame, as his new friends looked at him in sorrow for a moment of silence.

...

Suddenly, a guitar strike was heard, and the wall exploded, knocking everyone to the other wall, which was not damaged until they impacted onto it. Outside the hole of the wall was a giant wall of flame. From that wall emerged an old foe of the Riveras. This foe had sported a big red sombrero with many small skulls hanging off of it, as well as a black dress with red edges, white dots, and a pair of black gloves. She also was a skeleton with red lipstick and eyes and was holding a golden guitar with a skull mark on it. The foe was known as Sartana of the Dead, and she was holding the Mystic Guitar. "Remember me?" she asked menacingly with a grin.

Everyone emerged from the rubble and looked towards Sartana, and Granpapi spat out some rocks and dust. He then commented, "Talk about Deja Vu."

"I sense much of you are new to my appearence and are wondering what I might be."

Otis corrected her by saying, "Actually, some of us are confused as to who you are."

"That's kinda the same thing, Otis," Chum Chum re-corrected Otis.

Sartana continued, "Oh, you'll know soon enough." She then took her guitar and used it to slam the photos off the fireplace. "That is, if I let you live LONG enough to find out," she chuckled darkled.

"You will get no such chance, Sartana!" exclaimed Rodolfo, who then switched to his Rodolfo attire, while Granpapi went into Puma Loco mode.

However, Sartana seemed bored by this, leaning on her guitar and yawning, unimpressed. "That was good for the first 6 times- and a bit mediocore for 193 times. -but after 52 times, it just got really repetitive and dull. I, on the other hand..." Sartana then aimed her guitar at Otis and played a tune of mystery reminiscent of Arabian Snakecharmer music.

Otis saw a red glow around him forming as the tune played, and Sartana then slammed her claws across the strings, making a metal noise, which slammed Otis out of the rubble and into the roof, after which he fell back onto the rubble. Otis commented, "Okay, that was just painful."

"So?" PL asked, "You can lift things with bones all around now. Big whoop."

WP said, "It doesn't matter what new powers you've gained, Sartana, but even with your new abilities, you are still no match for-"

Sartana interrupted by striking her guitar again, and it blasted everyone else out of the house, creating a giant hole in that wall and sending everyone flying.

Otis, Bessie, Chum Chum, Mort, Happy and Ben were sent screaming into the air... for an extended period of time... until they landed in a giant pie on a skyscraper. Moments later, they emerged from the pie, and Ben said, "Good thing this is a real pie. AND banana-flavored, too!"

WP and PL, meanwhile, were flying as well for a while, and started arguing.

"See? This is what happens when you start to monologue for an extended period of time," PL told his son.

WP remarked, "Oh, and you think 'Fight First, Questions Later' would've helped?"

"Hey, at least we'd get to the cool part faster!"

"And talking ISN'T cool?"

"Unless it's one of those anime shows, no!"

"Hey, at least my talks don't lead to us crashing into the school libra-" WP started before the two suddenly crashed into the school library and stopped through a book case, where Maria was placing a book up.

She simply commented, "I don't want to know," and walked off.

With Manny, though, he bounced off of several cars from his short flight and crashed into a gas station, which exploded suddenly, and was sent sliding at the footsteps of the Suarez residence, albeit slightly charred. A piece of debris from the explosion hit the doorbell, which rang, and Frida answered, looking around for the guy who rang the doorbell, and found Manny in front of the front door, laying down due to the explosion. She gasped, "Manny, what happened?"

A pause.

"Sartana happened," Manny answered.

Meanwhile, the Grim Reapers had retreated to their newly-chosen hideout, which happened to be the old Miracle City jail and a certain old cronies' lair. Inside the abandoned prison, the Grim Reapers Slice and Dice, Dr. Freakenstein, the Crybaby, Nanny, Chainsaw McGraw, the Incinerating Kid and Vapor were standing around on the treasure-covered floor trying to figure out what move to make next, even without their young skeletal boss to lead them.

Chainsaw said, "Boy, this was some night, wasn't it? First we lose our one chance at total domination, then we lose our leader, now his second-in-command's turned against us. What are we going to do now?"

Everyone looked at the Incinerating Kid, who looked back and said, "What? Do you expect me to say something leaderly or something?"

"Well, Django DID say he liked you best," Dr. Freakenstein said.

Slice and Dice asked, "Hey, what about us?"

"Oh, please, why would we need TWO bratty leaders?"

The Crybaby said, "Well, at least they'd make a better leader than me."

Everyone looked at him confused.

Nanny said, "No offense, dearie, but nobody wants a crybaby giant for a leader."

"None taken."

Chainsaw then intervened, saying, "Well, if nobody's gonna agree, I feel I should be the leader."

They looked at Chainsaw, and the Incinerating Kid was the first to question this. "And why should YOU be the leader?"

"Because your mother. Also, without a leader as smart and strong as me, there'd be chaos within our group. No, we need a leader who will make the right choices. A leader who will carve the right escape paths. A leader who knows the ways of stealth. A leader who's been in the business the longest. A leader who is powerful. A leader who is cunning. A leader who is named-"

"Vapor?" everyone except Vapor interrupted Chainsaw.

Chainsaw growled in anger.

"Or maybe you need a leader who'll give you what you want and knows how to get it," said a voice unfamiliar to them.

The Reapers looked up in confusion, wondering that came from.

"Who said that?" asked the Crybaby.

The voice continued, "Oh, it's just an old villain that used to be the greatest villain in Miracle City until a certain incident at the town volcano who's standing right at the doorstep."

"Oh, okay."

Everybody paused, then realized what the voice had said, and turned to the jail's entrance, finding none other than Sartana of the Dead at the door, with red smoke around her clearing.

They stood in awe at who was at the door, and Dr. Freakenstein said in shock, "Sartana of the Dead."

Quickly after, Nanny told Sartana, "Why, hello, dear."

"Oh, so you DO know me," Sartana said, as she entered the room, "And you should know as well that there's only one way to get exactly the riches you want, and I'm the only one who knows how... and I can give it to you... if you help me with a plan of mine I've been scheming up for some time now."

Everyone paused again for a moment, looking at each other, then at Sartana. Soon, Slice told her, "Okay. We'll help you with your scheme."

"What exactly do you have in mind, anyway?" asked Chainsaw.

Sartana told him, "Oh, I didn't mention anything about telling you my plan right away. I'm waiting until you give me the price I've requested. A price named... Timmy Turner."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, then looked at each other again, then back at Sartana. "Yeah, I know you wanted those fairies as badly as us, if not more or less," said Chainsaw, "but even if we DID have Timmy, we certainly wouldn't have any use for him. His fairies are long dead."

Sartana's grin turned into a frown, and she asked, "So you DON'T have the kid?"

"Uh... no. But, we DO have an alternative for our exchange."

He then looked at and took the Timmy doll from Dice, who was holding it tight with her fist and exclaimed, "Hey!" when he swiped it away.

"One of the fairies' doll." Chainsaw then threw it to Sartana, but the doll simply landed in front of Sartana's feet.

The Incinerating Kid then added, "I know it's not exactly the real thing, but it's the best substitute we can give you, so-"

"The best substitute?" Sartana interrupted as she lifted her foot and hovered it over the Timmy doll. "It's useless." She stomped hard on the doll, flattening its chest and breaking the eyes off. Everyone jumped in shock to the slam. "Failures..." she said, kicking the doll's remains away towards the Reapers, "...all of you! A disgrace to the term 'villain.' Why, in my day..."

Vapor, who was leaning on one of the cell bars, exclaimed in anger, "IN YOUR DAY?" She then walked madly to the others' side and continued, "Ever since that Django kid of yours conned the lot of us into this club of his, it's always been 'her day' this and 'her day' that!"

Nanny tried to calm her down, starting to pull her back, and said, "Now, Vapor, dear..." before Vapor pulled herself out of Nanny's grasp.

"Your day is over, hag, even if you are who he said you were..." Vapor continued, as Sartana grabbed some gold coins from the ground, "...and personally, I think you're just a fairy tale nightmare."

"Ahh, a brave thing to say," said Sartana as she held one of the coins in her index finger and thumb, "for a moronic meatbag such as yourself."

Vapor walked closer to Sartana and continued on, "That boy had us running around and getting stuff for his purposes, and he didn't give us a cent for our hard work. He wouldn't tell us what his plan was, if he even HAD one. And worst of all, lately we've been having to fight this kid wearing a tiger suit with metallic claws because of him. What reason is there to believe that SHE'LL be any different?" The other goons thought about what Vapor was saying, then started to look angrily at Sartana. Vapor then shouted at the bonelady, "If you're the one who's gonna tell us what to do from now on, then I want out!"

After a pause, Sartana grinned and said, "If you insist..." and snapped her fingers, and from two opened cells emerged two Skeleton Banditos, supposedly ready to fight Vapor. Vapor slowly pulled her swords out from behind her, while everyone behind her gasped silently.

"N-N-Now, Sartana, ma-ma'am," Dr. Freakenstein told the crone, "I wouldn't do this if I were you. I mean, as of now, Vapor's quicker, faster AND stronger than you could ever hope to be."

As Vapor aimed her two swords at the Banditos, they raised their arms up, seeming to prepare to attack. However, just as they look like they're about to draw first blood, one of them lowered his arms, while the other clapped his hands, turning a newly-installed chandelier on that was hanging above the other Reapers. Everyone, including Vapor, turned to the chandelier in surprise.

Sartana responded, "I know that." She then chuckled darkly, as the Banditos walked back. Many of the Reapers signed in relief, while Vapor placed her swords back up and started to head to the door to leave. However, Sartana quickly pulled out her Mystic Guitar and struck it, and the guitar blasted a large laser at Vapor before she could turn around and deflect it and sent her flying into the chandelier, electrocuting her while she screamed in pain. Everyone backed away as far as they could, as Vapor's now-charring corpse fell to the ground and was then followed and simultaneously crushed by the broken chandelier.

"Oops. No, she wasn't," Sartana remarked darkly.

All the surviving Reapers gasped in terror and held onto each other, fearing Sartana might do the same to them.

Sartana walked towards the remaining Reapers and told Vapor's carcass, "That's also how I did it in my day... sort of." She stopped several feet in front of the others and planted her guitar into the goldpile. "You know, Grim Reapers, a few things have changed since old Sartana of the Dead's been away: New heroes. New villains. Even a new spoiler."

The Crybaby turned to Nanny and asked quietly, "What's a spoiler?"

"Not now, dear," said Nanny.

"But now I'm back. I'm better than ever. And I'm ready to give Miracle City the worst time of its life!" Sartana exclaimed victoriously, then turned to the Reapers and said, "But I need your help with that. And for that, I have to know you're with me. Will you say it for me one time?"

They all said, "We're with you."

Sartana paused and said, "A little louder."

"We're with you!"

"Slice and Dice, was it?" Sartana asked the twins.

They said, "We're with you!"

"Boys," Sartana said to Chainsaw, the Incinerating Kid, Dr. Freakenstein and the Crybaby, waiting for a response.

The Incinerating Kid, Dr. Freakenstein and the Crybaby answered, "We're with you!"

Chainsaw said, hiding behind Nanny, "So am I."

Sartana turned to Vapor's corpse and asked, "Vapor?" She then paused, then said, "Oh, right. Dead. Nanny, be a dear and clean up this mess, would you?"

"Yes, madame," Nanny said, walking over to the corpse and chandelier and picking them up with one arm with ease, and went off to take the mess to the trash.

"Your new faith in your new leader fills my heart with pleasure... or at least it would if I had a heart. Now what say we forget that Django character and start anew with this group, eh?" Sartana said, wrapping her arms around Chainsaw and Slice, who nodded nervously in agreement, creeped out by this.

"So... where do we start?" asked Chainsaw.

Sartana led them to the door, while the others followed, and continued, "Well, I've already sent a goon of mine to get something for me, so all you have to do is retrieve Turner for me, and it's all uphill from there for you all."

"Okay, that sounds easy," said the Crybaby.

The Incinerating Kid added, "Oh, yeah. This would be a hoot, except for one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Where's the Turner kid?"

Dice pondered, and realized something. She said, "I think I know where."

* * *

REAL KTKomedy2813: And that's the very first chapter written for our little story arc. Already, considering this is the first part of our tale, you probably have some questions up in the air, like, "Who are the Grim Reapers?", "Why does Timmy have so many injuries, and why is he staying with Frida for the night?", "Who was Django's second-in-command?", "Why does Sartana need Timmy?", "What happened to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof?", "What's the spoiler Sartana mentioned?", "Where are Otis, Chum Chum and Mort's friends?" and "Why are Bessie, Happy and Ben with the others?" Well, those questions will be answered later on in the story. For now, though, stay tuned for the next chapter in our story, which is technically the FIRST chapter in the story chronologically... but I digress.


End file.
